watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190627053446/@comment-3434177-20190628023903
“Though is it not interesting that so many characters changed their appearances prior to entering high school?” That remembers me, thanks to Bookwalker chapter, it was revealed in first day of classes in Haramaku, Yoshida hasn't yed her hair yet, and recently to Tomomote's 10th Anniversary, it was showed to us that in contrast with Akane and Minami, there weren't anybody together with Yoshida, which leads to interesting questions, does that mean Masaki was a loner during big part of her school life until her high shcool begin? Was it because her rage problems and defying attitude she did people preferred to kept away from her? Were Rena and Anna the first people who accepted Yoshida for the way which she is, and therefore she dyed her hair? Were the regulations in her previous school which didn't allow Masaki to dye her hair? Was she get hurt in past and it's for that reason she adopted that tough behavior? One would think that in a manga slice of life, where relationship between characters are priority, those ones would be recurrent questions among fandom. “Weeeeelllllllll . . . I do not know if Tomoko cared for them. The "blow up" with Yuri primarily came from both of them failing to listen to the other. But she has gotten better.” That is true, empathy isn't one of the best Tomoko's traits, however, she has improved in that aspect at slow rate, even when there are people in fandom who complaint about she barely has changed, when at same time they complaint about she has turned into a total normalfag, I'm confused, what do they want exactly from her?, If she develops at progressive rhythm, they complaint about, if they think she turned into a normie, they complaint anyways. “The funny thing is that Tomoko could turn around the same charge to Masaki: why do you dress and act as a delinquent if you do not want to be treated as such?” As I said early, it can be her natural way to be, and it isn't easy for people getting to reach her blander side, basically, Yoshida is generally wrapped in a tough shell. “Though it does show that Masaki noticed that in her own way Tomoko kept people away.” That would work up as a good point in common for reinforcing their relationship. “Yeah, well screw them. For all we know it is Kato who has forced herself into a role and sees Tomoko as a way to safely break out of it . . . a bit! Who knows?” That sounds like a mask, from which Nemo already broke out and she is free now of that. And now that I remember, more one fan have commented something about Asuka loves and admires much to her older brother, and Tomoko remembers her a lot to him, being that the reason for her disturbing interest, though of course, that is just a speculation. *''“Well, it certainly seems that way to those who do not know her at all well. “'' Who in cast know to the true Asuka Katou? *“Is she really a friend or just an acquaintance? That is an important distinction. Akane did not know her best friend very well.” That sounds very cruel for poor Akane, it's quite bad whenever she spends time with Tomoko or Nemo her innocence is crumbled down. *''“It does compare to my favorite line from The Girl with Glasses who simply muses that the "pairing" of Uchi and Tomoko "is interesting."”'' I wonder if Glasses-chan will be a closet fujoshi. On the other hand, I fear worst for Miyazaki when she tries to know more about Tomoko. *''"I do not disagree, but do they really know Katō? Hell, if Katō was honest with Tomoko, that she wanted to act like a "normal girl," just a bit, maybe she never felt comfortable discussing such with Kaho, Fūka, or others. Tomoko seems "open.""'' I don't think Fuuka sees it that way, she could have felt by similar way than Akane-Nemo relationship, that Asuka was cheating her by hiding her true self and therefore feeling betrayed. *''"See above: Tomoko seems open to such. In a way like the way Tomoko hoped Shizuku would be open to talk about messing around with her boyfriend."'' Though well, so are Rena and Anna seemingly. *''"Oh I agree. It is funny, I joked about her being a Serial Killer and all of that, but some of her looks! I am a gratified that some linked to on reddit seem to play up that Ultra Yandere aspect of Katō."'' If I before thought the yandere mode of Yuri was terrifying, I don't want to picture how it's the Asuka's one. *''"I suspect it is because they are not "friends," they are "aquaintances." Katō indicated as much when she replied to Fūka's suggestion that she did not think Katō was the type to play table tennis."'' Once more, I don't think Fuuka sees Asuka just as an acquaintance, though who know. One last question, how do you use the weaknesses of a character at his/her favor? Taking in account the fact Tomoko got lots of these ones.